Earth Angel
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: "I'm your guardian angel. I'm supposed help you do the right thing and make the right decisions and protect you...and you can call me James." AU Kogan ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Earth ****Angel**

**Chapter**** 1**

"Kendall, Katie! Time for school!" My mom called up the stairs. I groaned as I stretched my tense muscles. I let out a breath, scratching my side as I stood and walked out of my room. Katie passed me in the hall, flashing me a tired smile. "Morning big bro."

I grunted in response, stumbling across the hall into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me. When I looked into the mirror, along with my reflection, I saw _him_ again. "Morning Kendall." The long-haired brunet grinned at me. I groaned, throwing open the medicine cabinet and pulling out my tooth paste and tooth brush.

When I closed the door, he was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I knew it was only temporary. He never went away. He was stubborn and annoying like that.

While brushing my teeth, I turned and threw open the shower curtain. There he was again, muscular arms crossed over his well defined chest, hazel eyes slightly narrowed. "Well, that's no way to greet a friend."

I turned back to the sink to spit. I wiped my mouth and glared at him. "You aren't my friend." I deadpanned going back to the sink to rinse.

He reappeared beside me, on the counter, kicking his legs like a child. "Why not?" He whined slightly.

"Because I don't like you, and I don't want you here!" I snapped. "You've caused me nothing but trouble since you've shown up. No one can see you but me and people think I'm crazy! Hell, I think I crazy! Why don't you just go back to wherever you came from and _leave__ me__ alone_."

I looked to where he was sitting to see he was gone.

I breathed out and relaxed, but I wasn't out of the woods yet. He was never gone longer than a few minutes. He was like a gnat. One of those gnats that keep appearing and no matter how much you swat it, it never gets the hint and goes away.

After I showered, dressed, and had breakfast, I was off to school. As I was walking, I couldn't help but be a little paranoid. It had been at least an hour and the pretty boy spirit thing wasn't back. I was fifteen percent sure that he was gone for good, that I had finally gotten rid of him. But of course, I knew him better than that.

When I arrived at school, people were staring at me. It happened a lot lately. They were probably waiting for me to start 'talking to myself.' I continued to my locker, not bothering to acknowledge the attention they were giving me. I learned to just ignore the stares and whispers. I wasn't crazy. Everyone had imaginary friends.

"Yeah, when they were, like, five."

I groaned turning to face the tall brunet figure leaning against the lockers. "Would you take a hint?" I hissed.

He pouted. "I was thinking about what you said earlier, and I've decided that you didn't mean it." He waved me off. "You like me. You need me. I wouldn't be here if you didn't need me."

I rolled my eyes, putting my combination in my locker. "What are you? I don't even know what to call you and why do you think I need you?"

"I'm your guardian angel. I'm supposed help you do the right thing and make the right decisions and protect you...and you can call me James." He explained with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Lately, you haven't been listening to me, so I decided you needed a little bit more nudging."

"A little more nudging towards what? Insanity?"

"Your future! What are you going to do with your life?"

"I already know what I'm doing with my life." I ripped open my lock angrily, because honestly, this guy was getting beyond annoying. "I'm going to play hockey, get a hockey scholarship, go into the NHL, and be rich."

The 'angel' shrugged. "That's a good plan and all, but what happens if you bust up your knee or something? And what about your grades? Do you really think a scout will give you a scholarship if your grades suck? And what about..."

"You know what?" I slammed my locker shut. "I don't need this. I'm going to class." I began to walk off, before turning around to face him again. "Do _not _follow me." I turned on my heel, fast walking down the hall.

Unfortunately James was right beside the whole time. "Fine, if you're not going to listen to me, I'll find someone you will listen to."

I stared at him strangely. "What are you t-" My sentence was cut short by my colliding with another body.

I fell to the floor, as did the other student. I groaned, waiting to hear the berating, yelling, and name calling, but instead I heard a small voice repeating an apology over and over. I sat up to see a small, pale brunet boy with spiked hair, hurriedly picking up his dropped books and rambling on about how he should watch where he's going. "Again, I am _so _sorry. Are you okay?" He finally finished, looking up at me with big brown eyes.

My mouth went dry. I couldn't form words so I just gaped at him. I probably looked even crazier than when people saw me talking to James and thought I was talking to my imaginary friend. "Say something!" James' voice hissed at me.

"Uh, I'm fine." I finally stuttered out. I began gathering up my own books.

"Are you sure?" The brunet asked, helping me to my feet.

"Yeah, I...thanks." I smiled. Our hands lingered together for a moment before I pulled back at the sound of the bell. The short boy in front of me cleared his throat, and I tried to hide the blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I'm, uh," The teen began jerking his thumbs in random directions. "I have to get to class." He chuckled nervously, before speeding off down the hall.

I watched him as he walked off, shyly looking back at me. I smiled softly, raising my hand and giving a little wave. The brunet did the same, clumsily bumping into the wall behind him. He blushed, quickly turning back around and heading to class.

I continued to stare in the direction the brunet went.

"Whoa." I breathed. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I have no doubt in my mind that it was one of those lovesick smiles either, but at the moment I don't care. That was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. I literally just ran into an angel.

"So you believe he's an angel but not me?"

I flinched, his random appearance scaring the breath out of my lungs. I looked around, trying to get my breathing under control and was happy to see that the hallway was empty. "James! Don't do that." I hissed.

He smirked at me.

"What?" I questioned the look he was giving me.

"Nothing." He shrugged. My guardian angel continued to smirk in the direction that the short brunet went. "But he was cute, don't you think?"

That was the understatement of the century. Just thinking about those big brown eyes got my heart beating faster. The way his smile gave me butterflies. I had barely had a conversation with him and I already felt so drawn. I needed to be near him. I needed to know him. I needed -

My eyes shifted back to a _still _smirking James. "What?" I snapped at his annoying grin.

"You should ask him out."

I felt my jaw unhitch slightly leaving it hanging open, and my eyes squinted. "What the hell? Why would I do that? We just met...if you can really consider what just happened meeting." I said incredulously.

"But you like him. I can tell." James' excitement was beginning to show as he slightly bounced on his heels. "Maybe you two can go out this Wednesday at say...seven?" A day planner and pen appeared in his hand suddenly.

I sighed. "I can't do it then. I have a...hockey game..." I trailed off, directing a skeptic look toward the tall brunet.

James smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh no no no. No way. Don't go there. It's _hockey_ dude. Hockey! I can't not go!"

James gaped at me. "You're going to pass up a date with an angel for hockey?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "What if he's _the__ one _Kendall?"

"Then he'll still be there after the hockey game." I replied stubbornly, heading to class that I was extremely late for.

Before I entered my classroom I could've sworn I heard James growl at me.

...

I looked around nervously as I walked to my locker so I could head to the next class. The day was just about over, and I hadn't seen or heard from James since this morning when he tried to get me to ask out the Angel. No, I still didn't know his name. In fact I haven't seen him either. This whole situation seemed a little freaky to me.

Either way, I was still anxious. James was never gone this long before...or when he was, it was never good. It meant he was off conspiring a stupid plan that would most likely end up doing more bad then good. I rolled my eyes at the thought as I rounded a corner and got to my locker.

"So, I've been thinking..." James was there waiting for me. _Great__. _I tried to ignore him, going straight to my locker and gathering my books for class. "Maybe I was a bit too subtle before." He shrugged.

"No, you came in loud and clear James." I spat. "You're trying to get me to give up hockey for some random guy that I only bumped into this morning. But that's not happening." I glared, slamming my locker shut. My eyes widened slightly when I didn't see James, but a hallway full of people staring at me for talking to myself again. I groaned. "What!" I glared the the crowd that had stopped to watch the show.

They all quickly sped off. The one good thing that came from James was that along with thinking I was crazy, everyone slightly feared me for it.

It was a bittersweet perk at best.

I sighed, rounding the corner again, stopping just in time before I hit the Angel standing in front of me. He jumped back slightly, chuckling. "Oh, um, sorry for...I was just..." He continued to laugh nervously. I however was stunned into silence, finally being able to see that beautiful face again. I just stood there listening to him ramble about us running into each other again. I wasn't sure if he was using complete sentences or not, but I didn't care. A series of incomplete sentences was better than not saying anything at all. "I'm Logan Mitchell, by the way." He extended his hand towards me.

I smiled, reaching out to shake it. "Kendall Knight." I responded, trying not to focus on how soft his skin was. It was almost unreal.

He grinned at me. "Kendall...that's a nice name." He said softly.

I could feel the lovesick smile forming again, and silently cursed myself and looked away from him and some random group of people staring at us and whispering to each other. I glared at them before looking back at Logan. "Um...thanks." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "So, uh, you new here?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah, kind of." He said quickly, biting his lip. My brow furrowed, wondering what he meant by 'kind of.' "Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out...after school or something?" He continued before I could say anything.

I opened my mouth, immediately ready to say yes, when I remembered I had hockey practice after school all this week. That was just perfect. I get asked out by this perfect Angel and I couldn't even go. Logan continued to look at me with a small hopeful smile. Maybe I could ditch hockey practice...just this once. I grinned, but then it faded. I couldn't do that when we had a game coming up. Coach expected us all to be there, and I couldn't let the team down.

"Are you seriously thinking about this?" I heard James' voice but I didn't see him. _Oh__ my__ god__, __I__'__m __going__ nuts__. _"Say yes!" He hissed.

Of course he wanted me to say yes. I glared slightly, running my hand through my hair and looking down, away from Logan's anxious brown eyes. "Actually, I can't. I've got some stuff to do." I said. I glanced to the side as if expecting to see James there. "_Important_ stuff to do." I added, knowing James was listening.

"Oh," The short boy looked disappointed. "Maybe another time then." He smiled hopefully.

"Maybe," I smiled as well, somewhat sadly, as he walked away.

"You're an idiot." James scolded, once again appearing beside me.

I glared at him. "No, _you_ are for thinking that you can get me to give up hockey by throwing this guy in my face. It's not gonna work James. You can't trick me. I'm on to you." I stomped off.

"Why can't you just give him a chance?"

"Because hockey is too important."

"There are things more important than hockey!" I rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing to class. "You can't just ignore me Kendall! The more you ignore me, the longer I'll be here. I'm just trying to help you!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I don't know why I'm feeling so insecure about it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Earth**** Angel**

**Chapter**** 2**

"You should have been there mom." I continued to explain yesterday's practice experience to my mom and Katie at breakfast the next morning. "The feel of the ice under my skates, scraping across my blades, my moves only being fueled by the adrenaline pumping through my veins." I'm pretty sure I had the goofiest smile on my face as I told them this. "Ugh, it was incredible!"

"We know, honey." My mom didn't even blink or look up from her plate as she said this.

"You told us last night..._twice_." Katie rolled her eyes.

I twisted my face in thought. Maybe I did tell them this already. I wasn't sure. I could talk about hockey forever and never get bored. I shrugged, going back to my bowl of cereal. "I can't wait to get back on the ice tonight." I added with an excited smile.

"Tonight?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, I have to practice before the game tomorrow."

"But you promised we'd spend the night together." Katie pointed out. I raised my brow, not remembering a thing about this. "You know, after the last time you blew me off for hockey, you said 'next week, baby sister. _I __promise__._'" She told me, repeating my words in her generic guy voice. "Which, by the way, is what you said the week before _that _as well."

I chewed slowly, trying to remember the conversation. My eyes widened and my lips formed into an 'o' shape. "Sorry, Katie, I can't." I winced slightly at the disappointed glare that crossed her face as I said this. "Next week, baby sister..."

"Yeah, yeah, _you__ promise_." She rolled her eyes, going back to her cereal.

I sighed, glancing over at my mom who was giving me a look. "What?" I shrugged.

"Kendall, you made a promise to Katie and you have to follow through on it. I always taught you not to make promises you can't keep." She lectured.

"What about hockey?" My voice rose slightly. Why aren't they understanding how important this was to me? What does everyone have against hockey all of a sudden? "I made a commitment to the team. I just can't bail on them. You also taught me to honor a commitment, mom."

"Kendall." Mom glared at me, her tone a clear warning for me to watch myself.

"I'm just saying that I can't just drop hockey at a moments notice."

"All your sister asks for is to spend a little time with you!"

"It's okay mom." Katie cut into our argument. "It doesn't matter anymore. I should just stop asking and stop getting my hopes up. I can't expect Kendall to chose me-or anyone-over hockey." She turned to me with sad and disheartened eyes. "Let's just forget it all together." She scooted back, her chair noisily scratching against the floor as she stood and stomped from the room.

"Katie," I called after her with a sigh. She didn't respond, only ran up the stairs faster. "Mom," I called when I noticed her collecting her and Katie's dishes and shaking her head sadly. I groaned, rubbing my hands over my face when she left the room without uttering a word to me also.

"Wow," A voice beside me said. I groaned louder into my hands, hesitantly removing them to see James sitting at the table with his feet casually propped up on it. "You are making _zero _progress." He chuckled.

"Could we not have this conversation...again?" I glared at the brunet, moving to put my dishes in the sink.

"I wouldn't have to keep bringing it up if you'd just take my advice." He followed me. "I wouldn't be here if you just took my advice! You have always been stubborn Kendall Knight." He wagged his finger in my face. I swatted his hand away and continued with my task. "You know, I'm starting to think you like me hanging around." He smirked.

"Then you must have bread where your brain should be." I pushed passed the angel roughly. "I in no way enjoy your company. I wish you'd just leave me alone. I've said this everyday since the moment you showed up. What could possibly make you think I _like _you?"

"Why else would you blatantly disregard everything I say and continue to do the opposite of what I've said. Did you think that would get rid of me?" James gestured wildly. "I'm not speaking in riddles here!"

"I'm not giving up hockey!"

"No one is asking you to. Just cut back-just a little."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this. I'm going to school." I grumbled, throwing my backpack over my shoulder and heading for the door.

James made a noise of aggravation. "Your sister is probably in her room crying because she thinks her big brother loves some sport more than her!" He said just as I was about to walk out the door, possibly in one last act of desperation.

"Don't be stupid." I mumbled. "Katie knows I love her."

"You sure don't show it."

"You know what? Fuck you!" I screamed slamming the door behind me and stomping down the street. How dare he accuse me of not loving my Katie? She's my little sister and best friend. We've been there for each other since dad left and we probably have the closest brother-sister relationship that's not televised and cliche. Of course I love Katie. How dare James think otherwise?

But I love hockey too. No one seemed to understand that. They were all trying to make me feel bad for having a hobby. It was nothing new. I always loved hockey but lately everyone had a problem with it. I haven't changed and nothing will change me.

"Kendall?"

My head snapped up when someone called my name. I saw Logan running towards me, a huge smile on his face. My frown instantly disappeared, turning into a wide grin, matching the one Logan was wearing. "Hey," I wanted to hug him, touch him in some way, but we hadn't known each other very long-although I felt like I had known him forever. I didn't think that was appropriate. I didn't want to scare him off.

"Funny running into you here." The brunet said slightly breathless from his short jog.

"Yeah, I live just down the street. You live around here?" I asked.

Logan paused for a moment. "Not exactly..." He rubbed the back of his neck. I tilted my head to the side, silently asking him to elaborate. "I...my parents...are divorced and usually busy; I don't see them a lot. I'm always hopping from place to place."

I nodded, slightly frowning. "That's gotta stink sometimes though. Never being in one place for very long or being with your family."

The brunet shrugged. "It makes you really appreciate having your family around, huh?" He smiled at me.

"I...guess." My face twisted.

Logan flashed a smile at me and turned away to start walking. When I didn't follow him he turned around, raising his brow at me. "Are you coming or what?" He laughed.

I resisted the urge to swoon at the heavenly sound and ran after him. Damn, I barely know this guy and he practically has me wrapped around his finger already. I was strangely okay with that. "It's actually just me, my mom, and my little sister Katie." I continued when I caught up to him. "My dad left when I was younger and Katie was too young to remember. It's just been us ever since."

"But still, it's probably only brought you guys closer right?" The short boy offered with an optimistic smile. "You became the man of the house brought you closer to your mom than before, and you and Katie are probably, like, inseparable."

"Yeah, not lately..." I mumbled under my breath, remember the events that ensued at the breakfast table only moments ago.

Logan tilted his head, obviously hearing what I had said. "What do you mean?" He looked to me with concern.

"I just..." I ran a hand through my hair. "We've been fighting and I've been busy..."

"Too busy for your little sister?" James' voice echoed.

"I love my sister, okay?" I blurted at the annoying brunet before realizing that I was still with someone.

I groaned inwardly. Now he probably thought I was freak like everyone else. I chanced a glance at the shorter boy. Logan looked a little weirded out by my outburst at first, but I was relieved to see the amusement in his eyes. "That's good to know." He smiled.

I smiled as well, glad he didn't think I was a weirdo or crazy. "So, what do your parents do?" I asked, trying to change the subject before he changed his mind.

"Uh...my mom is a couples councilor of sorts and she volunteers at a fertility clinic sometimes." Logan said slowly.

I nodded. "What about your dad?"

"Recently deployed." The brunet paused. "...He's in military. He's really into it. They were both so busy that they eventually grew apart. It's sad because they really love each other, but they both think they the other loves their job more."

My eyebrows shot up into my hairline at how coincidental everything Logan said was. It was weird how he could always show up and say the right thing. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I found myself smiling at how in sync we were without him even knowing it.

But what Logan said really got me thinking. Are Katie and I growing apart because of my hockey practices? I didn't want her to end up resenting me because she thinks I love hockey more than her. Nothing was more important than my family and I was going to make sure they knew that.

We both stopped walking when we reached the front doors of the school. "So...I guess you have hockey practice tonight." Logan trailed off, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah...but, you know, I'm thinking of skipping it."

Logan's eyes brightened and his smile got wider as I said this. It was almost as if he were glowing. He looked absolutely beautiful and angelic. From that moment I knew I would do anything to keep that look on his face. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I haven't been spending as much time with my family as I would like and I'll get plenty of practice before the game tomorrow." I took a chance as I phrased my next statement. "You should come to the game and then afterwards we could...hang out or something." I shrugged.

I could see a small blush forming on his pale cheeks as he thought it over. "It sounds like fun." He smiled. "See you later." He turned and walked into the school, giving a small wave before he was out of sight.

I did a celebratory fist pump. As I turned to go into the school myself I was met face to face with a smug looking James. "Nothing can change you, huh?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, but the smile never left my face. "Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever to finish and I promise I know exactly where I'm going with this.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Earth ****Angel**

**Chapter**** 3**

The first thing I heard this morning was a voice.

"_I __think__ he__'__s __learned__ his __lesson__."_

It sounded like James. His voice sounded far away and slightly muffled.

"_We__ won__'__t __have __to__ be__ here__ much __longer__."_

I wasn't sure what he was talking about or who he was talking to. I was assuming the higher power in charge of sending him here in the first place. I didn't hear anyone talking back to him, but that could have been from me still being partially asleep and drifting in and out of consciousness.

Or I could just be dreaming.

That was a definite possibility seeing as the night before I guzzled down four slices of peperoni pizza and a pound of fudge. Last night I spent the entire night playing video games and watching horror movies with Katie. I'd never seen her smile so big then when I walked in from school and told her I skipped practice. My mom couldn't stop telling me how proud of me she was.

I didn't see James much after the few words we exchanged before school. I knew he was there though. I could feel someone watching me. I didn't see Logan at school much either. I actually almost never did. I figured we just had different schedules that prevented us from seeing each other.

I thought about going to the office and looking up his schedule so that I could 'run into him' again. But maybe that was too creepy. Hopefully I would be able to play it off as a serendipitous meeting and he wouldn't find it too strange. Besides, he always manages to find me. For all I know he could have my schedule memorized. I want to be able to find him this time.

"_It__'__s __too __risky __to__ stay __longer__."_

James' voice continued to talk to whoever. It just kept getting further and further away. Soon I couldn't hear what he was saying anymore and it was just a muffled blur. I was slowly falling back asleep. I wanted to stay awake to hear what was going on, but I was becoming more and more tired the longer I tried to stay awake. I finally let myself fall asleep, deciding it be better to find out when my mind wasn't still clouded with sleep.

Probably not even an hour later I was grunting, squeezing my eyes shut when the light from the window began shining in my face. "Morning, big brother!" I heard Katie exclaim. Suddenly there was another body in my bed, jumping up and down.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked up, letting out a small chuckle when an excited looking Katie was using my mattress as a trampoline. "Morning, baby sister." I grabbed her legs, effectively stopping the bouncing and knocking her down on her back.

"Hey!" She laughed, wiggling out of my hold and climbing off the bed. "You have to get up and go to school. You have a game today, right?"

I nodded, throwing the blankets off my body and stretching my limbs. "Right." I grunted.

"Can we hang out after the game?" Katie smiled brightly. "If you win, maybe I'll consider letting you beat me in Zombie Bashers."

I laughed, standing to my feet. "That sounds awesome, but I can't."

Her smile fell slightly. "What? Another hockey thing?" She questioned, her tone a little harsh.

I smiled apologetically, genuinely feeling guilty about how I treated her. "No, actually, I have a date." I grinned at the idea of finally getting to spend more than a few minutes with the brunet angel I'd come to have strong feelings for.

"A date?" My little sister looked up at me with curiosity. I nodded. "Like...a real date? With a real person?"

"...As opposed to...?"

"You taking your lucky hockey stick to a restaurant doesn't count."

"Leave Brandy out of this." I frowned, eying the wooden sport gear in the corner of my room. "But yes it's a real date, with a real person." I smiled fondly. "But tomorrow I'm all yours buddy." I ruffled her hair. Katie gave me a glare, but I could still see the excitement in her eyes from the promise of tomorrow.

After a quick shower and brushing my teeth, I headed downstairs. I ruffled Katie's hair again, laughing at the half-hearted glare she sent me, and kissed my mom good morning. "You're in a good mood this morning." She grinned at me. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

I grinned wider, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and wiping it on my shirt before taking a bite. "I don't think I've ever had a reason to be this happy."

"That's because he has a date tonight." Katie piped up, her tone teasing. "And get this mom, it's _not_ with his hockey stick."

"Katie..." I trailed off with a shake of his head and a chuckle. "I'm gonna head out." I kissed mom and Katie goodbye. "See you guys tonight." I called, tossing my finished apple in the trash as I headed out the door.

I walked down the sidewalk with a large smile and a little bounce in my step. I was sure nothing would wipe if off when James showed up, that smirk still present on his face. "Your mom is right; I don't think you've ever been this happy." He stated.

"That's because I had the best day yesterday, the best night hanging out with Katie, the best morning, and today is only going to get even better when I kick ass in the game tonight and then go on my date with Logan." I told him excitedly.

I wasn't sure but I thought I saw brief panic flash across James' face as I said this. "You got a date with Logan?" His voice went high with alarm.

"Uh...yeah." I continued to grin.

"You...you can't go on a date with Logan."

"Why? It was your idea for me to ask him out in the first place."

James sputtered, gripping his hair and flailing animatedly. "That was _before_." He exclaimed. "You said you wouldn't do it." He shook his head. "You can't go. You have to call it off. Katie's free tonight; hang out with her."

"Like you said, that was before." I smirked. "You also said that he could be the one. I've never had this fast of a connection with someone before. I wanna get to know him better. I want to see if this could be the real thing. I can't waste time. What if he's my soul mate?" I gestured wildly myself, trying to make James understand. "I can't give this up!"

"You don't understand. You just..._can__'__t_ now."

"Why not?" I demanded, spinning around to face James before I walked into the front doors of the school. I ignored the stares I received because of the position I was in. I probably wasn't helping my 'crazy guy' status by openly having a conversation with 'myself', but I didn't care. I wanted to know why James didn't want me to go on my date with Logan, especially since he technically pushed us together.

"Because..." The brunet looked like he was ready to tell me, but then stopped himself. "I can't say." He mumbled.

"Well, until you can, I'm going on my date." I smirked defiantly, turning on my heal and walking into the school.

I could hear James' groan from behind me. "We were making such progress!"

…

Despite James being annoying this morning, I was still pumped and excited by game time. It was the best game I had ever played. The crowd's cheers and the impressive plays were all giving me an adrenaline rush. Our team couldn't be stopped. We won 4-0, easy. It was the perfect way to start the season.

The only clutch is I didn't see Logan there.

By the time I left the locker room and went outside to wait for Logan, I felt invincible. When the rink cleared of people, I was still waiting. I checked my watch. It wasn't that late, so I still had hope that Logan would show up. I had to remain optimistic that he would show. My Angel wouldn't stand me up like that. I know he wouldn't.

Then again, I've only known him for a few days, maybe he would.

I shook the negative thoughts from my head, another thing catching my attention. I could hear voices on the other side of the wall, talking with each other. They were talking too low for me to understand what they were saying, but from the fierceness and speed of the conversation, and the way their voices were overlapping, I could tell they were arguing.

The more they argued, the more my curiosity grew. Everyone had left the rink already so I didn't know who it could be. I moved closer to the wall, wanting to hear better or maybe sneak a peak, but the closer I went the softer the voices got before they stopped all together. I raised a brow, taking another step forward.

Logan appeared in front of me mid-stride, causing me to take a step back in shock. "Hey." He grinned at me.

"Uh, hi." I grinned back then went back to looking confused. "Were you talking to someone?"

"Huh? Oh!" He tilted his head adorably and then realization downed on him. "I was just arguing with a friend. No big deal." He shrugged.

I formed an 'o' with my lips, nodding in understanding. "So, should we go?" I gestured off in some direction.

Logan nodded, giving another smile as he followed me. "Where are we going?"

I opened my mouth to respond but shut it upon realizing I didn't have answer. I had been so caught up with the game, home, and being excited about this moment, that I completely forgot to plan something. "I'm...not really sure." I chuckled out.

To my relief, Logan laughed too.

We walked on in a brief silence after that. I decided to head toward downtown and find a restaurant where we could eat. I was suddenly starving. The walk would take a while, too long to walk in silence the whole time. I cleared my throat. "So, uh, I don't see you around school." I started, then mentally slapped myself for not saying something better.

"I'm around." The brunet shrugged. "I see you though." He smiled up at me. "You were really happy this morning. You have a great smile."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Would've been happier to see you..." I mumbled before I could stop myself. Then I was kicking myself, silently hoping Logan didn't hear me. When I heard the short boy chuckle, I knew he had.

I chanced a glance over at him, seeing him sporting a small blush as well. Though from the light shiver, it may have been from the light breeze. "Are you cold?" I asked.

Logan looked over with wide brown eyes. "Maybe a little." He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm up.

"Oh, here," I quickly pulled off my jacket, wrapping it around his shoulders. He chuckled, but pulled the fabric closer to his body. "Sorry if this is a little cheesy." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"It's fine. I love cheesy, romantic things. You could almost call me the god of it." Logan laughed. "But I've never been on the other end of it. It's a refreshing change of pace." He took a step closer to me in order to playfully nudge my arm with his shoulder. He didn't move away right after, so I took that as a good sign. "In fact, there's something I've always wanted to do."

Before I could question him, I was being pulled down some path off that lead into the woods. He continued to lead me until we reached a clearing. I laughed at the excitement in his eyes as he pulled me onto the ground beside him. He laid on his back and stared up at the sky. I followed his example, laying beside him, grinning when he took a hold of my hand again. "You wanted to look up at the stars?" I chuckled.

"Shut up. It's no fun alone." The brunet nudged me again.

"It's not too late. You can still get out of this and go home." James appeared, looking frustrated and pleading. I glared at him, trying to do a subtle shooing motion with my head. "Don't give me that look. You can't date him. Trust me. I'm your guardian angel for a reason. I won't steer you wrong."

"Get out of here!" I hissed as quietly as I could, once again jerking my head for him to leave.

"Are you okay?" Logan turned to look at me. "You're doing a weird thing with your neck."

"Uh..." _This__ is __the__ worst __moment__ for__ your__ mind __to__ go__ blank__ right __now__. _

"...And it sounded like you were talking."

I squeezed my eyes shut, groaning in defeat. "Okay, I guess I have to be honest with you now." I let go of his hand, sitting up and running my hands through my hair. "I'm sure you've heard at school that I...talk to myself." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was admitting this to someone. "But I don't. I mean, I'm sure it looks like it, but I'm really talking to...an angel. His name is James, he came out of no where but he's only making me look crazy. I sometimes think I'm crazy." I finished in a rush. "You probably think I'm crazy, too, right?"

"No, I don't think you're crazy, Kendall." Logan sat up, smiling softly at me. "There have been plenty of claims about people seeing angels and there's a lot of media about it. _It__'__s__ A__ Wonderful__ Life__, __A __Christmas__ Carol__...__Touched __By__ An__ Angel__._" He listed causing me to laugh. "So, this James...he must be here to teach you a lesson."

"Oh, yeah," I shrugged. "It was at first, but now I'm not so sure what he's trying to do. He keeps showing up and trying to get me to ditch you."

"It doesn't sound like James likes me very much." Logan smirked.

I looked up, seeing James glaring at us from across the clearing. "It doesn't seem like it." I chuckled.

My laughter diminished when Logan cupped my face with his hand, pulling me in for a kiss. It wasn't rough or animalistic(1). It was possibly the softest, simplest, shyest kiss I had ever received, and yet it still managed to hold all the sparks and fireworks that came with a lustful kiss. His hand was leaving my skin tingling; all I wanted to do was touch him more.

When we separated I was left in a daze. I hardly registered that Logan was talking to me. He laughed when my head finally cleared I asked him to repeat himself. "How does James feel about that?" He grinned.

"Oh," I looked around for the tall brunet, finding him in the same spot with an even deeper frown and his eyes narrowed toward Logan. "He's _not _happy."

Logan smirked, looking in the general direction of where my glaze had fallen. "Good." He mumbled with a bit of insolence before falling back into the grass.

I laughed at his behavior, moving to stand. "You know, if you want, we could go into town and have dinner." I suggested, offering my hand to him.

Logan took it, but instead of standing, he pulled me back on the ground beside him. "Or we could stay here..." He was smirking again and I could see a tiny glint of mischief in his eyes.

"We could stay here." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)Google docs an fanfiction have both told me that I spelled this wrong but when I googled it it said I spelled it right. I just left it in there anyway.<strong>

**Not much else to say...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Earth**** Angel**

**Chapter**** 4**

Kissing Logan is always like kissing him for the first time. His lips were always the softest and they always tasted sweet. I still felt the same sparks and butterflies from that night in the clearing, and his touch still left me tingling and wanting more. Some days I thought I could spend all day kissing those perfect lips.

And some days, like today, I did.

"Mm," I could feel the corners of Logan's lips curve upward into a smile and the vibrations of his laughter as I continued to attack his lips. "Kendall," He mumbled, pressing his hands to my chest. "Kendall, wait," The brunet chuckled, pushing me away gently.

"What? What's wrong?" I panted, still slightly dazed from the intense make out session.

"Give me a chance to breathe." He answered breathlessly.

"Oh, right," I laughed, reluctantly releasing the hold I had on his body and moving over on the couch to give him room to sit up.

We sat silently, just catching our breaths. When I could finally breath normally again, I waiting patiently for Logan's breath to slow as well. I took satisfaction in knowing that I could literally kiss the brunet breathless. After a few minutes, my fingers began to twitch impatiently, already missing the feel of the boy's smooth skin and urging me to reach over and touch it. I resisted for a moment longer, my leg now bouncing in anticipation.

I never was the most patient guy in the world.

I looked to the brunet, raising my brow as a silent question. He glanced at me, chuckling at how needy I probably looked. "Okay, I'm ready." He smirked. The words barely left his mouth before I was on him again, tasting the amazing lips, hands traveling up his shirt to feel his perfect skin. I licked along his bottom lip, knowing very well he wouldn't hesitate to give me access. The short boy's hands went to my hair, tangling his fingers through it and tugging at the strands. I left out a soft groan at the action, kissing Logan deeper.

Who knew I had a thing for hair pulling? But then again, everything Logan did was a turn on. From how he would moan and whimper from the way I would run my tongue over the roof of his mouth, to him just talking. He didn't know many slang terms from _this _millennium. The first time he used the term 'as if' I almost keeled over from laughter.

From any other person it would have sounded ridiculous and I would have been embarrassed for them, but from Logan it was nothing short of cute and it sounded so perfect. Everything about mine and Logan's relationship was incredible, borderline perfect. The only catch was- "Was that a car door?" Logan pulled back from the kiss suddenly, looking around with nervous eyes.

I sighed. _Here__ we __go __again__. _"I didn't hear anything."

"A-are you sure?" He looked up at me with wide eyes filled with worry.

I smiled softly. Despite our make-out session, once again, being interrupted by imaginary car doors slamming shut, I still found Logan extremely adorable. "I'm sure. Mom and Katie won't be back for a while." I watched his eyes shift before he gave a small nod. I went in for a less desperate kiss this time, trying to coerce him back into a relaxed state. I ran my hands up and down his sides soothingly. This usually got him to relax a little but my attempts were to no avail when his body remained tense and he was still too distracted to kiss me back.

I sighed. "You have to go?" I sat up. I didn't mean for it to come out as annoyed as it did, but I couldn't help it. This happened way too often for me to be anything but annoyed.

"I'm sorry." The brunet smiled apologetically. He kissed my cheek quickly before standing to leave.

My expression softened, annoyance quickly fizzling out. It was funny the affect he had on me without even realizing it. I stood quickly to follow him to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'd love for you to meet mom and Katie. They want to meet you, too. They're actually starting to joke that you don't exist." I chuckled at the memory of how the two had teased me that I didn't really have a boyfriend. I was just using that as an excuse to make it look like I had a life.

Logan let out a small laugh. "I'd love to, really I would, but my brother doesn't know I'm gone. I should probably get back before he notices."

"At least let me walk you home." I offered.

"Kendall..."

"I know, I know," I sighed, giving a small smile. "It was worth another shot. You know I'm not the best at saying goodbye to you, Angel."

Logan grinned at the use of the nickname, a pink tint now dusting his cheeks. "I'm not a huge fun of having to say goodbye to you either." The short boy wrapped his arms around my torso in a hug.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him in return. I didn't want to let him go, not knowing when I would get to see him again. Sometimes he would disappear for days at a time. He didn't have a cell phone or any kind of social network that I could use to contact him during these moments of absence. I found it a bit bizzare that a teenager didn't have these things, but I figured it was just because he wasn't social enough.

I mean, he did still use 90's slang.

Either way, I planned on getting in all the time I could before he left me again. I leaned down giving his one more kiss before letting him go. "I lo-uh..." Logan's eyebrows shot up as I stumbled to find a way to cover up my near slip of the tongue. "I'll,,,see you later." I quickly said, fighting the blush threatening to spread across my face.

"See you later." The brunet gave one last peck before running out of the door.

…

It wasn't the first, and probably wouldn't be the last, time Logan disappeared on me but I still missed him more and more every time it happened. "It's not good for you to be this attached to Logan." James warned, appearing beside me.

I continued to walk down the school hallway, rolling my eyes and ignoring James' warning. "I think I can handle it, James." I smiled confidently at him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Not only is it my job, but over these past seventeen years of watching over you, I've grown to care about you. You're just going to get hurt, Kendall."

"I appreciate you looking out for me, I do, but let me handle this."

James sighed, letting it go for now. "Where are you going anyway? You class is the other way."

"I'm going to the office to look up Logan's schedule."

James stopped and I looked at him curiously. "You what? You can't do that." He jogged to catch up with me.

"Why not?"

"Don't you think it's just a little creepy?"

I shrugged, turning the corner to enter the office. "At this point I just want to see him." I smiled softly at the brunet. "I love him, James."

James pulled a grimace. "Oh, Kendall."

I went up to the front desk lady, flashing her a charming smile. "I would like some information on Logan Mitchell. I'm his older brother and I need to find his classes and give him his medicine." I lied easily. After years of scheming with Katie, it was almost second nature to me.

The woman smiled at me, seeming to believe my lie as she began typing on her computer. The computer made some beeping sounds and then she frowned. "I'm sorry, I can't find any records of a Logan Mitchell."

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Could you check again?" I leaned over the counter, trying to get a better look at the computer screen.

"I'm sorry, I can't find anything."

"...But that doesn't make any..." I trailed off, seeing James quickly disappearing behind the corner. "Thank you." I quickly called to the secretary before dashing off to catch James. The halls were empty, everyone must have gone to class already and James must have hidden or did his disappearing thing. Either-or, I knew he was there. "James!" I called out to him. I didn't get an answer.

Something weird was going on with Logan and I had a feeling that James knew something about it. From the way he is so adamant on trying to keep Logan and I apart told me that he knew enough about Logan to know this. I stomped out the doors of the school, not caring if I was skipping class. I needed answers; I needed to find James.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter is shorter than usual. This was originally supposed to be a little bit longer but I decided that this was a good place to end it. I also did <em>not <em>do my regular proof routine with this chapter, so I apologize for any mistakes you find.**

**Also, regarding the reviews I received for the last chapter, 1) I'm glad you're all so excited. I'm excited too. Your excitement excites me. 2) Carlos is coming. Soon. Don't worry; he'll be here. **

**And finally, I just though I'd let you know, we're winding down to the end of part one of this story. I'm still figuring stuff out. Expect two more chapters, at least.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Earth ****Angel**

**Chapter**** 5**

"James!" I yelled running into the clearing that Logan and I had our first date. I didn't know where to start looking for James. He was an angel after all; he could be anywhere. I just went with my gut and my gut told me to check the clearing. When I got there the field was vacant. I looked around, breathing heavy from the run. "James!" I called again.

There was, of course, no answer.

I didn't want to leave. I could tell James was here. It was almost like I could feel the presence of the brunet. After being harassed by him for months, I could definitely tell when James was around, watching me. He was waiting for me to do something-possibly leave the area-but I was waiting for him as well.

"You said it yourself, James." I said to the angel I knew was listening. "I've always been stubborn, and I'm not leaving this spot until you come out here and tell me what's going on!" I told him adamantly.

I waited.

So did James.

He wouldn't leave and neither would I.

Who knows how long we waited without either of us even budging an inch. We were both bullheaded and we had often butted heads due to differing stances. Before it was little things. Where I should go, what I should be doing, and who I should be with. He said he was only trying to help me, and as long as I need his help he would be there. Where was he now? He was running from me.

I was surprised when I actually felt tears prick my eyes. I needed his help. He knew something about Logan and didn't want to tell me. Why else would he hide from me _now_when I actually needed him around to help. I sighed. "James," I could feel his eyes on me again. "I know I pushed you away at first, and I probably haven't made your job easy. I'm stubborn, remember?" I chuckled bitterly as I stood. "But if you know what's going on with Logan...please, please tell me. I know I have no right to ask you for a favor-I've treated you horribly...but if you could do this for me..."

I paused and waited, hoping James would come around and stop hiding from me.

I looked around the clearing again.

Nothing.

With a heavy sigh, I turned to leave, feeling slightly defected but not defeated. I would come back every day and wait if I had to.

"There you go being stubborn again." James' voice came.

I looked around, hearing rustling. I couldn't pinpoint the exact location. It seemed to be coming from wind had picked up, the trees' limbs thrashing together to make a considerable amount of noise. I covered my eyes when leaves and dust started blowing in my face. Then the wind stopped. I uncovered my eyes and there was James. "For the record, you're not that bad...most of the time." He smiled a little.

I smiled as well. "Are you going to help me?" I asked hopefully.

The brunet sighed, nodding somewhat reluctantly. My grin became wider with excitement. "First, you have to know that I _did_ tell you not to go out with him."

I sighed impatiently. "I know."

"I gave you fair warning."

"I know."

"So, you aren't allowed to be mad when I tell you that Logan is...special."

I blinked at the vague confession. "Special?" Of course I knew Logan was special. He was my angel. But I doubt James was talking about that. "Special how?" I prodded for more information on my boyfriend.

"Special that..." The brunet paused. "Logan isn't like you. He's like me." The gears turned in my head as I tried to figure what James was getting at. James sighed again, looking at me almost remorsefully. "Maybe Logan could explain it better."

Another gust of wind and debris temporarily blinded me. "Kendall?" Logan's small voice called out to me. I opened my eyes, surprised to see Logan standing there. He was ringing his hands nervously, and staring fearfully at me.

I smiled despite my confusion because even in this situation my angel was beautiful. I could feel my fingers twitching again. I had gone way too long without being able to touch him. I couldn't help it. I reached out to pull the brunet into a tight hug, burying my nose in the sweet smelling locks. "I'm really sorry about this, Kendall." The short boy whispered into my chest.

"Sorry for what?" I whispered, for the moment forgetting all about why I was standing here hold my boyfriend and everything that had happened before.

"Logan...you have to tell him." James whispered from behind us.

"I know." The plate boy in my arms sniffled.

That's when it clicked.

James was talking to Logan.

Logan was talking to James.

Logan could _see _James.

I gently pulled Logan from our embrace, holding him firmly to study the brown eyes shining with unshed tears and guilt. "Logie..." My eyes darted from him to James. "Can you see...?"

He nodded. "Yes." His voice cracked.

"You know..."

He nodded again.

I was still in shock from the discovery, barely able to form a sentence. "How...w-why didn't you tell me?" I finally stuttered out.

Logan looked down sadly. "It's not that simple." He whispered. "I don't know James because I can just see him. I've known him his whole life."

My forehead wrinkled in confusion. I didn't know much about James other than he was assigned to look out for me when I was born and had recently come out of hiding to teach me a lesson about hockey. He had mentioned being assigned to people before me and being reassigned when they died. With that I assumed James had to be hundreds of years old. He looked around my age, but I guessed that was just because angels didn't age as quickly.

The only way Logan could have known James his whole life was if...

"Oh, my God." I stared wide-eyed at the two angels in front of me. "You're one of them." I gaped. I couldn't believe that after all this time, my angel was an actual angel.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Kendall." Logan frantically apologized. "This was never apart of the plan, I promise."

At the mention of a plan my confusion returned. "Plan?"

James spoke up for the first time in a while, looking just as guilty as Logan. "We..._I _had a plan to get you to learn your lesson." He said softly. "You weren't listening to me, and you were being stubborn and hard-headed, deliberately ignoring me..." He stopped himself, knowing there was a long list of things and that were not nearly as important. "I had to bring in reinforcements." He glanced at Logan.

"So..." I was still trying to process everything being told to me. "You called Logan in to some sort spell or something on me?" I felt a small spark of anger.

"No, no...well, not exactly." James quickly defended. "I know from experience that Logan is...special. People fall for him easily, and when they do they'll do anything for him. I've known you for seventeen years; I thought you would be too stubborn to let yourself fall for someone this fast."

"This was all a plan just to get me to give up hockey?" My voice rose to in volume, the twinge of anger spreading. "I can't believe you would do that, James! You're supposed to be looking out for me."

"I am!"

I ignored his protests and turned my attention back to Logan, my anger fading to hurt. "So, this wasn't real? Was all of this just to get me to learn a lesson?" My voice shook with emotion.

Tears streamed down the brunet's face. "Kendall, I never wanted to hurt you. Yes, it did start out as a plan, but you have to know that the plan was never for _me _to fall for _you_." My expression softened when he wrapped his arms tightly around my torso, crying into my chest. "I love you so much. Please, don't hate me." His muffled voice sounded through his sobs.

I looked to James who looked equally as shocked as I was. I wrapped my arms around my sobbing boyfriend, running my hands up and down his back comfortingly. "It's okay. I don't hate you." I whispered.

The short boy hiccuped, looking up at me with tear filled eyes. "You don't?"

"Of course not." I smiled softly, petting his hair affectionately. "I love you, Angel."

A large grin broke out across his face, leaning up to kiss me deeply. I kissed him back with just as much fever.

…

"I still can't believe you're an angel." I told Logan while lying in the clearing on another one of our amazingly cheesy dates. Star gazing had quickly become one of my favorite things to do with Logan. He knew way more about the stars and their stories than any astrologist.

Logan chuckled. "Technically, I'm not an angel either." He mumbled.

I turned my head to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I used to be a guardian angel, but I quit." He explained.

My brow quirked with interest. "Why?"

"You remember James said that somehow people fall for me?" I nodded. "Well, I when I realized that the person I was guiding was falling for me, I would leave so they wouldn't grow so attached to me." He turned his head to meet my eyes. "I broke a lot of hearts, and they would hate me."

"Is that why you were so afraid I would hate you?" Logan nodded sadly. "I will never hate you, Angel." I repeated my words from earlier, stroking my boyfriend's cheek.

Logan smiled softly, leaning into my touch. "I know." He placed a soft kiss on the heel of my hand. "After a while, the higher power thought my talents could be of better use somewhere else." He continued. "So, he made me the god of desire, affection, and erotic love." The brunet smirked at me.

I almost growled as I leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss.

…

"How was your date?" Was the first thing I heard from James when I was in the privacy of my own room.

I chuckled, able to tell by his tone that he was still miffed at me about something. "Amazing, as usual." I ginned, moving to my closet to change into my pajamas.

"You know, you guys can't keep running off together like this." He said sternly. "I already don't approve of this relationship, but you're taking up too much of Logan's time. He has a job to do."

"I know you just want me to break up with him."

"Yes!"

"Why? I know you guys have some history, but what's the big deal?" I looked to James for his answer.

"I..." The brunet sighed, sitting on my bed. "Logan used to be _my _guardian angel." He confessed. "That's how I knew you would listen to him and that's why I didn't want you to get so attached-because I get it." He began to pace. "Logan's amazing and all you want to do is be around him all the time, but that can't happen. You have to let him go and the sooner you do, the less it will hurt."

There was silence between us for a moment before I let out a small laugh. "Are you in love with Logan or something?" I chuckled.

James remained silent.

"You're still in love with Logan?" All the humor from the situation disappeared and was replaced with indescribable emotions. How was I supposed to feel? I certainly wasn't happy. My guardian angel was in love with my boyfriend.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kendall."

"Like what? That you only want me away from Logan because you couldn't have him and you can't stand that I do?" I laughed. "Why would I think that?"

"Because you're crazy!" James glared. "My feelings for Logan have nothing to do with you distracting Logan from his job."

"So, you admit you have feelings for Logan?"

"That's not the point." James huffed with frustration. "Do you any idea what the god of love does? It's not a job you should tamper with."

"That's enough, James." A new voice joined the conversation. My eyes darted to the pale brunet who just appeared in my room. His arms were crossed firmly, directing a glare at the tall brunet. "Kendall, isn't distracting me from anything."

"You haven't been doing your job." James' voice had become softer since Logan's arrival and I couldn't help but glare at him. "_You __know __who_ is starting to notice and he isn't happy."

"You let _me _handle that, James." Logan stepped to James, authoritative stature never faltering. "Don't forget who the superior one is here." He said in a warning tone. I could feel desire burning through me as he spoke with more of a forceful tone than I had ever heard from the brunet. "That being said, I don't appreciate you randomly coming here to harass my boyfriend."

"You shouldn't even be dating him!" James became frazzled once again. "It's against the rules, remember?" I could hear the slight bitter tone behind his words causing me to glare again.

"Fuck the rules!" Logan exclaimed moving to me and wrapping his arms around me. "I love Kendall and nothing is going to stop me from being with him." He said firmly, making me grin somewhat smugly at the brunet.

"But its my job..."

"Your job is done."

That made James stop, a look of confusion crossing his features. "W-what?"

"Your services are no longer needed here." The brunet elaborated. "As far as you're concerned, I'm Kendall's guardian now."

James took a breath, his eyes narrowing towards us before he disappeared.

I blinked, actually feeling a little twinge of fear as the angel left. I felt Logan squeeze me to get my attention. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah." I grinned, allowing me to shake off feeling of tension James left behind. "You were amazing." I pulled him closer to me with a smirk. "I never seen you like that before. It was hot."

The brunet blushed. "I just hate that he keeps saying things like that to you. He has no right."

"Still, thank you, Angel." I pecked his lips. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear."

"We're not supposed to." Logan glared playfully at me. "You're a bad influence."

"You still love me."

"I do."

He leaned forward, me meeting him halfway in a soft kiss.

"Logan!" We jumped apart when a voice sounded suddenly. I looked up and saw James had returned with a short tan boy who didn't look very happy.

"Carlos!" Logan's eyes were wide.

"Carlos?" I asked.

"My brother." Logan explained shortly.

I vaguely remembered Logan mentioning a brother. Saying that his brother looked out for him but had no idea he was leaving. It appeared now, that he knew, and didn't like it.

"I knew you were falling behind lately, but imagine my surprise when James tells me you've been ignoring your work to goof off with some...mortal." Carlos frowned at me.

Logan glared at the tan boy and then directed his attention to James who was still wearing the glare he left with, now sparkling with a hint of satisfaction. "You told on me?"

"It doesn't matter." Carlos interrupted. "What matters is that you broke the rules, and now, you must face the consequences."

* * *

><p><strong>I ship Jagan a little too much, okay? Sue me!<strong>

**But don't worry. This won't turn out to be Jagan. I promise.**

**Carlos! Yay! Everybody loves Carlos!**

**Also, there will be more chapters if everything goes as planned, but there's one more chapter until the end of part one of this story. Part two follows after that. In part two, I'll bring in another character and a little more drama.**

**On an unrelated note, I don't know how many of you are reading I Hate James but a new chapter for that is now being worked on. Who's excited about that? Oh, yeah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Earth Angel**

**Chapter 6**

I wish I knew what Carlos and Logan were talking about. Carlos had dragged Logan away and they conjured somewhere to talk privately, leaving me a lone with James. The longer the two were gone, the more worried I became that Logan wouldn't be coming back at all.

I sat, arms crossed over my chest irately, as I glared at the brunet. James kept looking around my room, as if he hadn't seen it a million times before, avoiding my gaze but I didn't let up. This was all his fault. If Logan was taken away from me, I would never forgive him.

"I can't believe you told on him." I continued to scowl.

"I didn't want to." James sighed, still not looking to me. "But I told you that Logan had a job to do. An important job."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the tall boy. "Yeah, right..."

"I'm serious Kendall! There are consequences to Logan ignoring his job. Do you want to be responsible for what could happen to the mortal world because you selfishly kept Logan away from his job?"

"You expect me to believe that what you did wasn't selfish?" I stood up, glaring harshly at James. My voice was rising with my anger, and now I was glad that mom and Katie weren't home. James opened his mouth to argue with me but I wasn't having it. "Admit it. You're still in love with Logan, and because he wasn't willing to break the rules for you, you can't stand watching him break the rules for me."

James finally looked to me, anger evident in his hazel eyes as he took a step toward me. "For the last time, I'm trying to help you."

"Now that I'm finally happy and found someone I'm in love with you go and try to pull us apart by telling his brother on us. Yeah, James. That's a lot of help." I finally let my voice lower, but my hateful gaze was still directed at him. "You weren't helping anyone but yourself."

We stood in silence just glaring at one another. The room was filled with tension, and our chests were heaving with rage. "Fine, you're right." James finally spoke up. "I loved Logan first and I always have. It wasn't fair. It's not fair! He never even gave me a chance, and he was mine for years. You know him for a day and he's willing to be kicked out of kingdom come for you!" James ran a frustrated hand through his hair, gripping it slightly in aggravation. "What I did was just a bit selfish, but what you're doing would be the most selfish thing you've ever done! It would totally defeat the purpose of me even showing up!"

He finally allowed himself to calm down, expression softening after a few deep breaths. "So, yes, Kendall. I'm jealous. But I was just like you before. I didn't get why Logan couldn't break the rules, and I ended up getting hurt for it. Now as your guardian, I want to help you not end up like me by telling you that this can only end badly if it continues."

I rolled my eyes, not ready to let him off the hook yet. He has been telling me this whole time that he only had good intentions and I've only found out that he was sabotaging me. Why should I believe anything he says now?

"Kendall," James' tone was pleading. "please listen to me this time."

I continued to glare at him. "James, if I lose Logan tonight because of you...I don't think I'll ever listen to you again."

With a sigh, James went back to what he was doing. He were back to where we started. James was looking around the room in silence and I was still scowling at him. This went on for a few minutes before James and my room was suddenly gone. I was in the same clearing I had returned from just hours before. It was dark, and I was confused.

Then Logan was with me, pacing the area in front of me and grumbling softly to himself. He must have been the one who brought me here. I watched him move in front of me, waiting for what he had to say. Was this it? Was he going to tell me he was going back? Was this going to be the last time I saw my angel? If this was our last moment together, then I didn't want to waste it.

I quickly moved forward, taking Logan's face in my hands. He let out a small gasp when I pressed my lips to his, but didn't hesitate to kiss me back. He kissed back with just as much desperation as I felt, letting out a soft whimper when I pulled his body closer to mine. I never wanted to let go. When we needed to breathe, I reluctantly pulled back, allowing us to regain our breaths, but didn't let go.

It was scary how attached I had become in just a short amount of time, but I didn't care. Though, now standing here, my boyfriend practically trembling in my arms, I almost wish I hadn't. Logan sniffled, leaning his head in my chest. I buried my face into the dark locks, tears pricking my own eyes. "Is this it?" I asked quietly.

"Carlos wants it to be." He replied tearfully. I squeezed him tighter. "It's not fair. You would think my own brother, god of requited love, punisher of those who scorn it would understand." Logan shook his head, letting out a small sob. "But he's the one who wants to tear us apart the most."

Maybe not the most, I thought as my mind drifted to James.

"I can't lose you, Kendall."

My mind went back to Logan, holding him impossibly tighter as he cried silently. "I don't want to lose you either, Angel." I whispered. "But they'll come looking for you."

"I don't care." He answered quickly.

"Won't they need you? You're still a god, after all."

"I still don't care." Logan looked up at me with tear filled brown eyes, but his expression was determined and serious. "I would give it all up for you. None of it matters without you." He wrapped his arms tightly around my neck, pulling my lips to his in a series of urgent kisses, each becoming longer than the other.

We were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Carlos. I tried to back away, in case he wanted to smite me or something, but Logan held onto me tightly. "Logan, you can't just keep running off." Carlos stomped his foot in frustration. "You know you can't stay here."

"Yes, I can. You have just as much power as me, Carlos. Why don't you do it?"

"Please, Logie." Carlos no longer looked angry but tired and desperate. He took a pleading tone as he continued. "How am I supposed to do my job without you? We're partners! We always have been. You just can't end that."

I noticed Logan was looking at his feet but was still clinging tight to me.

"And you claim you lover this mortal so much, but how would him and his kind continue to flourish without you there to guide them in their...intimate activities? How is humankind supposed to procreate without you? How are they supposed to feel without you? I can help two people find each other but I can't make them feel that desire or want to be with each other. That's all you." He smiled lightly.

I was surprised, though I shouldn't have been. My Angel did all that?

"But...everything you just said..." Logan was in tears again as looked back up at me. "I feel it with Kendall. For so long I've been watching people find that someone that makes them happy, that one person they can't be without. I've watched them fall in love with that person and now I have that." He looked back to Carlos, voice shaking with emotion. "And you would take it away from me?"

Carlos smiled sympathetically. "Would you take it away from billions of others?"

I finally realized what James meant. Logan couldn't break the rules for me. He had so many other people counting on him to help them find their true love. James was right. Keeping Logan to myself would be selfish. The most selfish thing I had ever done. This was another one of those times I hated it when James was right. "Logie," I sighed sadly. The brunet looked back to me with those big brown eyes and I felt my heart clench even more. "You have to go."

"W-what?" I watched painfully as hurt flashed through his eyes. It wasn't a look suited for him and I hated seeing it.

"Angel, I love you, I do. And I would keep you all to myself if I could." I wiped away the tears running down his cheeks. "But that would be a little selfish, don't you think?" I smiled a bit, trying to make light of the situation, but Logan continued to frown. "People need you."

"I need you." He said quietly, making my heart break even further.

"And you have me." I reassured him, squeezing his hands tight. "I'll always love you Logan."

Logan sniffed again, nodding sadly as he let go of me and went to Carlos. Carlos hugged his brother, Logan only half returning the affectionate action. Carlos turned to me giving a grateful smile before they both disappeared. I was left alone in the clearing. Everything was silent and unmoving as I stood there, staring at the spot my angel once stood as if by some miracle he would appear again.

But nothing happened.

I took a deep breath, finally deciding that it was time I headed home. The walk back was silent and lonely, and it made me miss the brunet even more. I finally arrived home, going straight to my room and ignoring the calls of my name by my mom and sister. I shut the door to my bedroom behind me, slumping against it with a heavy sigh.

James was still there, sitting on my bed and looking nervous. He looked up when I entered and came over to me. "Kendall." He sounded relieved. "Where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere...is everything okay?"

I swallowed hard, looking up dejectedly at the brunet. "I should have listened to you James." was all I said before he was pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly as I cried.

…

To say that it was hard getting over Logan would be an understatement. James told me that I spent so much time locked away in my room for so long that he thought I was going to have a relapse or something. I knew it was just his way of trying to get me to smile, and it probably would have worked if it weren't for the gaping hole in my heart.

After almost a week of moping, mom finally forced me to go to school saying that "No break up should get in the way of my education." And I happily let her and Katie believe that all it that happened was a bad break up. To tell them the whole truth would have ended with me being sent to a mental hospital or something. That was the last thing I needed.

What I needed was something to take my mind off Logan. I knew that no matter what I would never forget the perfect boy and I didn't want to. James immediately ruled out hockey, saying that I would slip right back into my old habits and everything we went through would have been for nothing. I had to find something because right now, thinking of Logan hurt too much.

I sighed, shutting my locker and heading to class. I could hear a couple down the hall arguing with each other. I tried not to listen but they were getting pretty loud and drawing a lot of attention. "Fine! We're over!" The girl yelled stomping away from the guy. The guy slammed his locker closed and stomped in the opposite direction. My brows came together in slight curiosity. It was weird. That was the third break up I had seen this week, and they were all between couples that had been dating for as long as I had gone to school here.

I shrugged, figuring it was something dumb like a rumor causing all these couples to fight. I continued to class, turning the corner and immediately collided with another student, falling to the floor with a groan. As I pushed myself off the floor, all I could think about was the last time I ended up on this floor. The first time I had ever laid eyes on Logan. I sighed, a barrage of memories washing over me. I could barely hear the girl in front of me frantically apologizing. "It's okay." I said, trying to calm her down. I looked up, realizing it was Jo. She was one of the cheerleaders at school and had a crush on me since...forever.

"I'm sorry." She said again she stared at me with wide brown eyes very similar to-I shook my head of those thoughts. "Are you okay?" She asked me as I raised to my feet.

"I'm fine." I chuckled at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief as I said this, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Good." She smiled at me.

The bell rang and I nodded to Jo. "See you later." I said walking away.

Jo nodded back at me walking the opposite direction.

I was almost to class when James appeared in front of me. "Kendall." He looked breathless and panicked.

My brows furrowed at him. "James, what's going on?"

"Logan...he's not happy."

* * *

><p><strong>I know...It's been forever since I updated :| <strong>

**I blame Big Time Rush...**


End file.
